Gilded Cage
by TheNexusDragon
Summary: James Vega was assigned to watch over the most valuable person in the galaxy. This is my take on what happens before the ME3 demo. Warning: PWP


Mass Effect belongs to Bioware, I'm just playing with thier characters.

* * *

><p>Shepard began to pace back and forth. She felt like a caged animal trapped within the luxury suite the Alliance was holding her in. Of course she understood why they were doing this; she had been the one who blew up a system. She had killed three hundred thousand Batarians. She frowned once again reminding herself that she deserved far worse than this.<p>

"Commander, is everything alright?" the deep baritone asked concern lacing his words.

Shepard spun around surprised once again. The man had a way of being so quiet that she often forgot he was even there. What shocked her even more was the fact that she would let her guard down around him. He was one of the few people who had the opportunity to see her as herself.

The Alliance, Anderson in particular, assigned Lieutenant James Vega to be her bodyguard for the past several months since she had turned herself in. It was funny that she, Commander Shepard, First Human Specter, Hero of the Citadel, and destroyer of the Collectors, would need a body guard. Anderson had insisted on having a guard for her because of the turmoil that destroying one Mass Relay was causing. Half the people wanted to make her the leader of the Humans and the other half wanted to see her hang. There were riots when the Normandy brought her to Earth.

That was why Shepard was in this gilded cage with a silent watcher.

"Commander?" James repeated raising a brow, and she realized she had begun pacing again.

Turning away from the man, she stared blankly out the window and sighed. "I'm fine, James. And you aren't supposed to call me that anymore," she said that comment for the hundredth time since James had been by her side. She sighed again and threw herself down on the couch.

Laying there staring at the ceiling she went over the events of the past few years. She would not have changed them no matter what even her own death. However, it still bothered her that no one was listening to her warnings. No one believed the threat was real. She could understand when the council thought she was crazy about the reapers but she had always thought that her own people would believe her.

"Why won't they listen?" she asked herself and only realized that she said it aloud when James responded.

"I'm listening," James' voice was closer than she had expected, "and I believe you." It took her a moment to realize that he was right next to her.

Shepard looked up into those sharp brown eyes. Her breath caught in her throat and she struggled to sit up with him sitting so close to her. She had tried to keep her distance so that she could keep her feelings in check. She had found herself drawn to James since Anderson introduced them in the Normandy's brig. If she was still in the Alliance, she would be his superior officer and regulations were very specific about relationships. Maybe she was able to blur that line in the past, and maybe Cerberus had made her soft regarding the rules. But with James maybe was certainly not enough.

She swallowed hard and licked her lips. She noticed that his eyes darted down to her lips before returning to her blue eyes. She leaned forward just a fraction, her breath shaking. Her head swam with the heady emotions welling up through her.

He leaned forward as well and their lips met ever so lightly. The passion sparking through the pair and quickly they deepened the kiss. They ran their hands over each other. She enjoyed the feel of his rippling muscles the strength they represented. She admired his control even though she wanted him to break loose and throw her down.

"Shepard," he growled softly as she reached between his legs and squeezed the growing bulge. He caressed her breast with one hand while wrapping the other arm around her to hold her tight.

Breaking away from the kiss she moaned, "Oh, James."

"Commander?" the voice came from a distance but cut through the heavy fog.

Opening her eyes, Shepard realized that she had been dreaming and bolted up right crashing into the large marine. She must have said something in her sleep but she could not tell what he might have heard. He grabbed her by the shoulders to steady her and she blinked wide eyed up into his face. Her mouth moved but no sound came out.

"Commander, if you had told me, I could have helped you with this problem," James whispered, leaning down to kiss the soft skin just below her ear.

She sighed leaning into his embrace, "James don't call me Commander. You really don't feel like you have to do this." He pulled her closer and she was able to feel his hard member through his pants.

"I want to," James said continuing to kiss down her neck. "So what should I call you?"

"Mmmm," Shepard hummed enjoying the feel of him so close just like her dream. "Please call me Mel or Shepard which ever you prefer."

He smiled almost feral while slowing walking her back towards the bed, "Alright, Shepard." He continued to kiss her neck as he opened her shirt with one powerful tug sending buttons skittering across the room. He continued kissing the exposed skin. Her shirt slid down to the floor and they stepped over it continuing to the bed. He undid her belt and opened her pants.

The back of her legs hit the edge of the bed and he gave her a forceful shove. She bounced when she hit the bed and an uncharacteristic giggle escaped her. He took off her boots and socks and yanked her pants and panties down.

She lay there in her bra and began to scoot up the bed while he removed his clothes. She growled softly when he exposed the impressive planes of muscles covered in tattooed skin. The aura of strength emanated from him in waves that made her shiver with excitement. She licked her lips and moaned when he lowered his pants wearing nothing under them. His member stood at attention, and her excitement increased at the very size of it.

"Well aren't you the good soldier, salute your superior officer," she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

He growled at her comment towering over her before kneeling onto the bed. She spread her legs as he crawled up the bed. She was tracing his tattoos along his neck with one hand and the other slid down between them.

With a swiftness that belied his size, James grasped both her wrists firmly but not painfully. He lifted her hands above her head and held them there with one hand. He ran his free hand down her side, and wrapping under her to get at the clasp of her bra. With a flick, it was open. He pulled the cloth and straps up her arms and without completely freeing her hands removed the garment.

He slowly began caressing up her breast. When he reached the nipple, he gave it a sharp pinch and twist drawing out a gasp from her. He repeated the action while capturing her other nipple between his teeth.

Shepard was moaning and arching into his touch thoroughly enjoying the aggressiveness the younger man was showing. However, she wanted more; she wanted to feel him within her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and with a well-placed tug with her calves, he entered her in one swift motion.

"Oh, James," Shepard moaned, her eyes rolling back in pleasure. She had not felt this full in a very long time. It was already incredible and he had not even started moving.

Then he shifted and started a hard fast pace causing her to gasp and moan with the rhythm that he set. Without much thought, she struggled against his hold on her wrists. He let up for just a moment before forcing her down again all without a break in his thrusts.

Shepard could tell that she was close, so very close. "Oh," she gasped, "please."

James changed his position and reached down between them with his free hand. He rubbed her nub causing her to buck her hips. Her inner walls pulsed, gripping tightly to him as he continued to thrust. His rhythm was growing erratic as he neared his completion as well. A few more thrusts and he buried himself within her releasing his fluids.

After some time of just their panting breaths, he slid out and rolled to his side. Gently he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to his chest.

For the first time since arriving on Earth, Shepard was relaxed and fell asleep easily, curled up next to James.

When Shepard awoke, she was in the suite alone. She smiled to herself and dressed quietly not feeling nearly as caged as she had earlier. She stood by the window and watched the world passing peacefully before her. The door slid open and she turned smiling at the man who was entering.

"Comander," James said saluting.

"You're not supposed to call me that anymore," she said with a wink.

He gave a small smirk before replying, "I'm not supposed to salute you either."


End file.
